Demon Seed
by Exalyn
Summary: 'Tu es à moi'A tous jamais'Forever'C'est mots résonnaient, au plus profond de moi.Qu'étais-je devenu?Un réceptacle?Un garde mange?Ou seulement quelqu'un qui pouvait être aimé?Ou un monstre?
1. Chapter 1

_**D**_**emon **_**S**_**eed.**

**0- Prisonnier.**  
_Ça continue de grandir  
Et je peux le sentir respirer  
J'ai essayé  
D'agir normalement  
Ça continue de grandir  
Et je peux le sentir respirer  
J'ai essayé  
De te tolérer_

Eh bien, j'ai atteint ma limite  
Ouais, ouais, ouais...

J'ai pensé que peut-être  
J'ai pensé que ça s'en irait  
Mais ça continue  
C'est la seule chose qui soit constante  
Tous les jours  
Plus fort

J'userai de ma voix  
Et j'utiliserai mes poings  
Pour détruire  
Tout ce que je pourrai

Maintenant je sais  
De quoi il s'agit  
Maintenant je sais  
Exactement ce que je suis

C'est une graine  
A l'intérieur de moi  
Qui fait de moi ce que je suis 

Je ne savais pas à quel point le monde était injuste. Je venais de le découvrir. Certe la vie, avec moi avait été cruelle. Mais, elle ne m'avait pas tué. Quand je voyais leur yeux, me regardaient, je ne voyais que du dégout, et de la répugnance. J'étais mort, quasiment, leur médicament, me tuaient. Allongé dans ce lit, seul danc cette piece, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul. Pour dire, seul, on ne peut moins, j'avais des araignées pour me tenir compagnie. J'étais dans une piece des sous-sols. Et j'avais mal. Sainte-Mangouste; hôpital des sorciers, se foutaient bien de la charité. Attaché, au barreau, de la fenêtre, me clouant, dans des draps sals, je ne voyais pas la lumière du soleil. Depuis combien de temps étais-je la? Une éternité peut-être. Mes muscles était endoloris. Ma voix, assourdie. Ma peau, cradeuse, par le manque de soin.

Le porte s'ouvrit, et laissa place à un homme que je détestait. Dumbledore.

« _Alors...Comment vas-tu,Harry? »_demanda-t-il d'un ton paternel.

Je ne répondit pas, et me contentait de regardait le plafond, composé de plaque grise.

_« J'ai une bonne nouvelle, pour toi. Les médecins, ont trouvé comment te séparer, de cette chose qui est en toi. »_continua-t-il

Je tournais la tête vers, il recula légèrement quand ses yeux croisèrent, les miens teintés d'indifférence. Je savais que mes yeux avaient changé, d'un vert pur, il étaient passés, à un vert sombre, effrayant.

_« Dès demain. Ils se mettrons en marche, pour t'enlever...enfin tu sais quoi. »_Il semblait géné.

Abrutit, dès que je serai libre, je te tuerais, c'est toi qui m'a enfermé ici. Toi et mes amis. Pensé à eux, rouvrait des blessures, phénomènal. Je le savais, même si arrivait à retirer, ce qu'il y avait en moi, je mourrais, dès qu'elle mettrais un milimmètre en dehors de mon corps. J'étais sans issus. A quoi bon espérer? J'allais mourir. Je m'était fait à l'idée.

_« Il faut que je te laisse. »_Il m'ébourriffa les cheveux en disant cette phrase, stupide.

Quand il referma la porte, je me mit à compter les fissures.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12...

**BANG!**

Je tournais mon regard vide, vers la porte. Qu'est-ce qui se passait?


	2. Released  but at what price?

**1-Libéré...mais à quel prix?**

**BANG!**

_Je tournais mon regard vide vers la porte. Qu'est-ce qui se passait?_

Des cris, résonnait dans les couloirs. L'odeur du sang, se fit sentitr, et je commença à avoir un peu peur. Un hurlement de terreur retentit:

-NOOON!S'IL VOUS PLAIT!NON!

Je tirais sur les chaînes, j'avais peur.

-QUI ETES VOUS!

Mais, les chaînes, résistaient, et m'entaillaient les poignés.

**BANG!**

Quelque chose venait de percuter la porte. Avec une horreur grandissante, je comtemplai du sang passait en dessous de la porte.

-Hé! Y'a une p'rte!

Des bruits de pas, si firent entendre.

-Il est peut être ici?

-Qu'est-ce j'en sais? Suis pas d'vin!

-Je le sais imbécile.

-Kara, Geaorfe, suffit.

-Kira! On fait quoi?

-C'est vrai on fait quoi?

Une peur terrible me prit au ventre. Je tirais sur les chaînes, mais fit couler le sang. Une douleur se propagea dans mes membres. En dépit de ma voix endolorie, j'hurlais.

**« LAISSE MOI SORTIR »**

Je mêlais, mes larmes à mes cris. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Pourquoi?

-Il faut voir ce qu'il y a dedans!

-Vas-y! J't'en pris.

**VLANG.**

Je vis passer une chose grise devant moi. Mais ça n'arrêta pas ma douleur. Mes poignés me faisaient souffrir. Je devais donner un spectacle degoutant. C'était horrible. Ma voix, m'érrailler la gorge, et j'eus l'impression, sur mes cordes vocales allaient mourir. Je me roulais en boule, mon sang coulant sur mes poignés, arrivant sur mon visage.

-C'est quoi ça?

Je gémis. Je me détestais. Quelqu'un enleva mes coudes, pour voir mon visage.

-Putaint, Kira, fait quelque chose! Tu le sens,n'est-ce pas?

-Oui...

-Kira, remet-toi!

-Je ne peux rien faire. Il est trop mal en point.

-Le maîte veut sortir! Fait l'sortir.

-Vous allez vous taire!

Une personne defit mes liens, et me prit dans ses bras.

-Kira, tu n'a pas le droit de toucher les propriétées du maître!

-Kara! Il sera bien content qu'on l'es sortit de la!

Je sentis l'air frai, teinté de sang me passait sur le visage. Doucement je levai la main, le tendant vers le ciel, qu'on aprecevait, à cause du batiment detruit.

-La Lumière...

J'entendis l'homme qui me portait dire quelque chose, à la femme à côté. Je sentis un bandeau sur mes yeux, puis le noir complet.

-Seigneur parlez moins fort!

-Je veux le voir, le receptacle de mon fils!

-Je vous en supplis. Il est encore trop tôt, pour faire sortir votre fils!

-Poussez-vous!

J'entendis des cris, et je consentit à ouvrir les yeux. J'étais dans une infirmerie banale, qui ressemblait à celle de Poudlard.

Je tendis ma main, couverte de bandage et la mit sur mon visage.

-Suis-je...libre?

Ma voix était revenue. Je tendis la main vers le plafond, voulant le toucher.

-Libre...

Je ne savais que je me trompais. Je voulais y croire, je savais que jamais je ne serai libre. A cause de cette chose à l'interieur.

-My Lord! Je vous en prie.

Le rideau s'écarta et une personne entra. L'homme était grand, musclé, habillé d'une robe de velour noir, ses cheveux se perdaient dedans en étant de la même couleur, ses yeux luisaient en étant rouges, sa peau légèrement bronzé lui conferait une allure de surfeur.

Il s'approcha de moi, alros que je retournais à mon occupation de vouloir toucher le plafond. Il me regarda en souriant.

-Tu n'arrivera pas à toucher le plafond, petit.

Je baissais tout doucement, essayant de cacher ma decpetion.

Il passa une main dans mes longs cheveux.

-Coment t'appelles-tu, petit?

Je me tournais vers lui.

-Je crois, qu'on m'appelais Harry...

L'homma renifla.

-Quel prénom horrible...Mon fils ne peux pas avoir un receptacle, avec un prenom si horrible...

Il passa sa main sur ma bouche, et carressa mes lèvres pensivement.

-Mysaky...ce sera ton nouveau prenom.

-Mysaky...répétais-je...Mysaky...

L'homme eut un ricanement.

-Je suppose que ça te plait...

J'hochais la tête. Pirs d'une impulsion, je voulu toucher son visage, mais il m'attrapa ma main et la remit sur le matelat. Je penchais la tête. Il haussa les sourcils, et m'ébourriffa les cheveux.

-Dors, Mysaky, ce qui t'attend est bien plus dûr que tu ne l'imagine.

Qu'est-ce qui m'attendait?


End file.
